parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HiroBob HamadaPants
HiroBob HamadaPants is a Spoof and Parody of the popular TV series "Spongebob Squarepants". Cast * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Spongebob Squarepants * Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Patrick Star * Eugene Flynn Fitzherbert (Tangled) as Squidward Tentacles * Derek (The Swan Princess) as Mr. Krabs * Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptors) as Sandy Cheeks * Ben Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Plankton * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Karen * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) as Gary the Snail * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Pearl Krabs * Hercules as Larry the Lobster * Odette (The Swan Princess) as Mrs. Puff * Various Fish as Jellyfish * Canadians (South Park) as Anchovies * Various Japanese Characters as Bikini Bottom Citizens * Shan Yu (Mulan) as The Flying Dutchman * Goofy as Mermaidman * Donald Duck as Barnacleboy * Geppetto (Pinocchio) as King Neptune * Hiro's Parents (Big Hero 6) as Spongebob's Dad and Mom * Sugar (Scared Shrekless) as Doodlebob * Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Blackjack Squarepants * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) as Stanley S. Squarepants * Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Sam Star * Rocky (Chicken Run) as Squilliam Fancyson * Babs (Chicken Run) as Squilvia * Morty, The Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) as Betsy Krabs * Sykes (Shark Tale) as Grandpa Redbeard * Chicks (Merrie Melodies) as Crab Host * Donkey (with a Ogre Baby head) (Shrek the Third) as Clem * Baby Ogres (Shrek) as Plankton's Cousins * The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as Hibernating Sandy Cheeks * Angel (Lilo and Stitch) as Snellie the Snail * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Mystery the Seahorse * Kerchak (Tarzan) as The Gorilla * Zeus (Hercules) as Lord Royal Highness * Kuzco's Guards (The Emperor's New Groove) as Atlanteans * Sulley (Monsters University) as Lord Poltergeist * Tiger (An American Tail) as Kenny the Cat * Jack Sparrow (Disney Infinity) as Patchy the Pirate * Puggsy (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Potty the Parrot * Birds (For the Birds) as The Bird Brains * Tarzan as Cavey * Robot Princess (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) as Robot X29488 Episodes Season 1 # Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tea at the Treedome # Bubble Stand/Ripped Pants # Fishing/Ben! # Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School # Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Home # Goofy and Donald/Pickles # Hall Monitor/Fish Jam # Sakura's Rocket/Squeaky Boots # Nature Hamada/Opposite Day # Culture Shock/F.U.N. # Musclehiro Buffmada/Tink the Unfriendly Ghost # The Chaperone/Employee of the Month # Scaredy Hamada/I Was a Teenage Stitch # SW-129/Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time/Suds # Valentine's Day/The Paper # Arrgh!/Miseryville # California/Walking Small # Fools in April/The King's Spatula # Scissorsy/Goofy and Donald II Season 2 # Your Shoe's Untied/Tink's Day Off # Something Smells/Bossy Boots # Big Fat Loser/Bubble Buddy # Dying for Pie/Imitation Derek # Wormy/Burger Hype # Margs Kisses/Weevilville # Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime # Christmas Who? # Survival of the Idiots/Dumped # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Goofy and Donald III/Japanese Girl Jokes # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied/Stitch Takes a Bath # Welcome to the Brunch Cauldron/Adonis # The Secret Box/Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift/Delicious Love # Procrastination/I'm with Stupid # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown # Fish Hunter/The Fry Chef Games # Tink on Strike/Sakura, Hiro and The Sharpteeth Season 3 # The Grass is Always Greener/Sockbatguard on Duty # Club Hiro/My Pretty Pony # Just One Bite/The Bully # Nasty Burger/Idiot Box # Goofy and Donald IV/Doing Time # Snowball Effect/One Derek's Trash # As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? # No Weenies Allowed/Dosh Returns # Derek Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bird # Wet Painters/Delicious Decapod Training Video # Party Pooper Hamada # Chocolate with Nuts/Captain Hero and Popeye V # New Student Kronk/Sharks # Ugh # The Great Dog Race/Mid-Life Derek # Born Again Odette/I Had an Accident # Decapodian Land/The Camping Episode # Missing Identity/Ben's Army # The Hamada Who Could Fly # Hiro Meets Slender Men/Pranks a Lot Season 4 # Fear of a Deca Burger/Shell of a Man # The Lost Mattress/Derek VS. Ben # Have You Seen This Dog? # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors # Selling Out/Funny Hamada # Dunces and Dragons # Enemy-in-Law/Goofy and Donald VI: The Motion Picture # Kronk Smartpants/Tinksdoor Weevilmada # Delicious Towers/Princess Odette, You're Fired # Ghost Host/Chimp Ahoy # Skunk of a Birthday/Karate Island # All that Glitters/Wishing You Well # New Leaf/Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck # Weeviltastic Voyage/That's No Lady # The Thing/Hocus Pocus # Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb # Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies # The Fat Purloiner/Tink Wood # Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 # Friend or Foe? # The Original Fry Chef/Night Light # Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us # Agent Buddies/Car Smarts/Good Ol' Whatshisname # New Digs/Zoidberg à la Mode # Roller Cowards/Cauldron Sweet Cauldron # To Love a Burger/Breath of Fresh Tink # Money Talks/Hiro VS. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing # The Delicious Hamada/Sing a Song of Hiro # A Cockroach in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Delicious Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Pepperland Hamband # Picture Day/Kronk No Pay/Bruce # Blackened Hamada/Goofy VS. Hiro # The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Japanese Girl # Pest of the West # 20,000 Burgers Under the Sea/The Battle of Japanville # What Ever Happened to Hiro? # The Two Faces of Tink/Hirohenge # Banned in Japanville/Not Funnyenuf Season 6 # House Fancy/Deca Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # Hiroicus/Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Flynn/No Nose Knows # Burger Caper/Ben's Regular # Driving Buddies/The Decapodian Chronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Courage # Hiro Hamada VS. the Big One # Porous Pockets/Choir Boys # Delicious Destroyers/The Card # Dear Vikings/Ditchin' # Uncly the Pirate/Weevil Lodge # Tink's Visit/To Hamada or Not to Hamada # Shuffleboarding/Professor Tink # Pet or Pests/Brain Overload # Gullible Hamada/Overbooked # No Hat for Kronk/Toy Store of Doom # Sand Castles in the Sand/Fur Shocked # Brunch Cauldron Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth or Hamada # Mushroom Fever/Brunch Caverns # The Clash of Prince Eric Season 7 # Weevil-Vision/I ♥ Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer # Someone's in the Kitchen with Sakura/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Hamada # Keep Kitty Beautiful/A Pal for Courage # Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Derek # The Curse of Kitty/Tink in Wonderland # Hiro's Last Stand # Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains # A Day Without Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Courage in Love # The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze # Kitty's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money # The Monster Who Came to Cat/Welcome to the Cat Triangle # The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain # Trenchbillies/Hirocano! # The Great Burger Caper # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Wendell # Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Earworm # Hide and Then What Happens?/Furback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece/Cat Attack # You Don't Know Hiro/Tunnel of Glove # Delicious Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa # New Man in Town/Love that Tink # Big Sister Connie/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Burger # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Hamada # Frozen Face-Off # Tink's School for Grown-Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Weevil/The Googly Artiste # A Hamada Family Vacation # Kronk's Staycation/Walking the Cipher # Mooncation/Derek Takes a Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Captain Hero Begins/Cipher's Good Eye # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Kronk # House Sittin' for Sakura/Smoothe Jazz at Cat # Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Hamada # The Deca Burger That Ate Alabama/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining Hiro/Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Fish # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Cat/InHAMADAiac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Weevilitis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here or to Go # It's a Hiro Christmas! # Super Evil Cartoonic Villain Team Up is Go!/Brunch Fricassee # The Good Deca Name/Move It or Lose It # Hello Cat! Season 9 # Extreme Spots/Japanese Girl Record # Kronk-Man!/Stitch's New Toy # License to Milkshake/Weevil Baby # Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper # Eek, an Cat!/Weevil Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula # It Came from Cat # Safe Deposit Derek/Ben's Pet # Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance # Tiger the Cat/Cthulhu # Hiro You're Fired # Lost in Cat/Tutor Sauce # Weevil Plus One/The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Amblimation